Kirby Wiki talk:Claimed Articles
Changes Now that problems have arisen, we're going to need to make changes regarding this system. We're probably going to need to decrease the claim period from 2 months to one. The amount of articles per game that a person can claim at a time should be 2-3, as to not work on a few articles, maybe add some later, and potentially forget a couple of others. Now, if work isn't done on a claimed article (in general, not one in specific) in say a week's time (will vary due to given circumstances, like when it becomes relevant in the game), then the claim on the inactive claimed articles will be compromised, allowing others to make the page. These are just some ideas. People have been upset about how long some articles are taking, so I feel the need to decrease the time, as well as the amount of claimable articles per game as to put more of a focus, avoiding the "I'll do this one for now, and do that one later" and then finish the article, but then claim a new one and work on that instead of what you already had. I'm also addressing the inactivity because if we're going to claim articles, then we ought to work on them instead of leave them behind. This can be unfortunate, having to lose an article for some reason, but what can you do? Just ideas. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:45, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :Counter offer: Make extremely important articles unclaimable. I'm talking about important characters, final bosses, games, large sub-games, and Copy Abilities. People wouldn't get verbally angry if, say, Big Chip or Controller Boy took months to make--the same can't be said for more plot-vital or all-around large things. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 01:02, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ::That's another thing I was thinking about, but from a different point of view. I was thinking of a sort of priority list, with plot-important characters being up top, followed by still important articles like new Copy Abilities, bosses, sub-games, and such, although I can see this working too, similarly to the game's page itself. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:05, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :::A reason why I feel the idea of length of inactivity being able to compromise one's claim on an article is because, aside from SDSOS's delay, XxBloodXxXSugarXx has two articles claimed but hasn't made an edit since June 19th. That's 3 weeks of nothing. Just sitting on articles. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:41, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::I hear you there. When issues like this arise in the future, we could hold "unclaim" courts on the respective talk page(s). There, various members of the community (including the one holding the claim) can discuss whether or not progress is being made and may be able to strip a slacking editor of his claim. Reputation and work ethic can also be factored in. For example, Gioku has Haltmann Works Company claimed and hasn't done anything with it (to my knowledge), but since we trust in her work ethic and abilities, we know that she isn't going to bail on us. ::::Alternatively, we could set a minimum edit count for claiming (ex: you can only claim an article if you have made XXX number of edits). That's a requirement for adminship, why not apply it here? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 21:35, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::I suppose a minimum edit count could work. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:40, July 12, 2016 (UTC) What's the point of these? They just slow down article editing for a while! Devinpokemontrainer (talk) 21:01, May 10, 2017 (UTC) :They provide a number of benefits. For one, it helps divvy up the work. When a new game is released, users often rush to claim up to three articles they are passionate about making. Passion plays a big part in quality article making; this really shows on or around launch day, when newcomers will drop in, publish a dozen stub articles, and leave--they want to contribute, but they're not bothered by leaving behind a weak product. Pages that start mediocre often stay mediocre for a while because, sad but true, there's far less satisfaction to be found in fixing someone else's work than in creating something yourself. I and many others take pride in making a top-notch page solo, and doing this fuels our spirit for page creation, prompting us to create even more excellent pages. It becomes a beneficial cycle. :If a claimer takes their claim seriously and understands the ramifications of their actions, there shouldn't be much slowdown if any. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 21:23, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Limit what cannot be claimed So, with Battle Royale coming out whenever it does, I'd like to start claiming some pages. The game sports 10 modes, and I'd like to maybe claim a few. However, based on our current limitations, it seems I can't do that. We've made it so that games, large sub-games, plot-important characters, items, locations, objects, bosses and final bosses cannot be claimed. I don't know if these modes count as "large sub-games," but they're definitely part of the main game, as opposed to sub-games in previous 3DS titles like Kirby Fighters and 3D Rumble. That being said, "ore" probably cannot be claimed either, due to it being an item, alongside other items we haven't mentioned yet, like gold coins, rocket fuel, etc. That being said, I feel maybe we should tone down what cannot be claimed. Iqskirby (talk) 21:13, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :Ore isn't plot-relevant. Still, I agree with you. The heavy limitations were primarily done to douse the flames a few summers ago. NerdyBoutKirby 25 years. Even niftier. 00:11, October 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Agreed with Nerdy that Ore likely won't be so plot-relevant as to make it unclaimable. But I agree that we could probably tone down claim restrictions. Paul2 ''The "dorkiest" of Matter.'' 17:09, October 14, 2017 (UTC)